paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BluePupBuddy/PAW Patrol Ghost Episodes/Stories
Hi everyone. I am writing this blog for a particular reason... and I feel like this needs to be pointed out. I am writing this blog because I have been disappointed by the last 3 ghost themed PAW Patrol episodes. ..... don't worry, I won't reveal anything from today's new episode. However, to put it in a nutshell, the only ghost episode where I feel like the situation, characters, and moments were done right were in the episode Pups and the Ghost Pirate. In addition, I am not happy at all that 2 PAW Patrol episodes have copied the plot and moments of 2 of my stories. I'm not kidding. If anyone can find out if original stories are counted as copyright content, please let me know. But, that's a different topic. Going back to the ghost episodes, the last three have followed familiar clichés we all know... Pups Save a Ghost - ghost walking around, friends getting scared, find out who the ghost is and how they looked like a ghost, and solve the mystery Pups and the Ghost Cabin - objects move and spooky noises occur, fiind how who or what is doing it, spooky moments continue, figure out it was wind or mice or something Mission PAW: Royally Spooked - ghost haunts a castle, heros go see who or what the ghost is, spooky moments happen, friends get separated, scare each other or other spooky moments happen, reunite and find out who the ghost is. Do those clichés sound familiar? If they do, you might be able to see why I have issues with the last 3 ghost episodes. If not, I will tell you: In every single one of these clichés (which have been done many times before in other shows), if you have seen these clichés, you should know how they happen. The problem is, with the last three ghost episodes, even if they "try" to do the cliche right, they still mess up by not following the formula exactly. By formula, I mean how the clichés should be done with no problems. In other words, the last 3 ghost episode clichés have been done wrong in some way shape or form. Also, keep in mind, just because a cliché is done right, that does not mean the episodes can still have other problems from a story, character, educational, etc. standpoint. As someone who enjoys writing ghost stories, I find all three of these episodes a big disappointment. There is no excuse as to why the ghost episode clichés couldn't have been done correctly. Period. If other shows can do the clichés, PAW Patrol should be able to do them too. If you like these episodes, that's fine, I won't judge or get upset. Nevertheless, I have decided to do something I never thought I would do before. In order to redeem the fans of these episodes, I have decided to write stories for how I think the episodes SHOULD have been done. What do you guys think? Feel free to comment about my thoughts, what you thought of those episode... no spoilers please for those who have not seen the new Mission PAW: Royally Spooked episode... and if you think I should write my version of the episodes or not. Have a good day. See you all soon. Category:Blog posts